


A Marriage is a Message

by Diana924



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Marriage, Missing Scene, Secret Marriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924





	A Marriage is a Message

Un matrimonio è un messaggio che una donna lancia al mondo, almeno così le hanno insegnato. Dici al mondo che non sei più una ragazzina, che hai scelto da che parte stare e che d’ora in poi farai parte della famiglia di tuo marito e gli darai degli eredi ma soprattutto che il tuo cuore è impegnato.  
Il primo matrimonio di Elizabeth è stato una parentesi nella sua vita, una parentesi nella guerra, una felicità che sembra quasi ad appartenere un sogno e che le ha lasciato solo due bambini, l’unico segno che il matrimonio c’è stato, che ha detto le parole sacre, che un contratto è stato firmato.  
Il secondo invece è stato molto di più, basta ripensare a come ti sei difesa quando lui voleva tutto e subito, in altre circostanze lo avresti accontentato ma questa … lui era il re, tu una signora nessuno e avevi dei figli e dovevi garantire loro un futuro.  
Il tuo matrimonio ha mandato tutto all’aria, tutto quello che voleva Warwick è saltato, a causa tua e di tua madre, e da allora lui ti è stato nemico ma non ti è mai molto importato, tu avevi Edward,m eravate voi contro l’Inghilterra, un messaggio di sfida e di amore che nessuno poteva ignorare e hai fatto in modo che non lo ignorassero, tu eri la loro regina, la regina dell’amore e della primavera, lo saresti sempre stata.  
Anche ora che è tua figlia ad essere regina tu sai che più di lei sei tu la messaggera, che trattano con te per quella faccenda, non con lei, con te, la regina di maggio, la regina d’amore, la semplice lady Nessuno che il sole di York ha sposato e amato ogni singolo giorno della sua vita.  
Il tuo matrimonio ha affrontato così tanto, le guerre di chi non vi ha mai approvato, le guerre di palazzo e sai bene che odiavano te e non lui, lui era il re, il re che avevano scelto ma tu … tu eri solo la figlia di lord Rivers, una lady Nessuno, una semplice regina dipinta e te lo hanno dimostrato in ogni occasione, persino ora che non conti nulla e che la guerra ti ha tolto tutto. Ti serve solo tempo, solo un anno o due e poi riavrai quello che ti hanno tolto, e allora il messaggio che non si può sfidare impunemente la discendente di Melusina lo si sentirà per tutta l’Europa.  
  


Il primo matrimonio è stato un messaggio per la Corona, per dimostrare che tu non eri come tuo padre ce potevano fidarsi di te, fidarsi così tanto da darti in moglie al fratellastro del re e poi spedirti nel Galles. E tu hai accettato anche se la tua intenzione era quella di essere ricordata in maniera diversa, per meriti che niente avevano a che fare con il matrimonio.  
Hai cercato di farti capire, di spiegare che non potevi sposare e che c’era stato sicuramente uno sbaglio ma è stato inutile, ri solo una bambina e non ti hanno ascoltato, chi ascolta una bambina sciocca quando il suo futuro è già stato deciso?  
E poi la guerra te l’ha portato, proprio quando avevi cominciato a rassegnarti, a pensare che forse ti eri sbagliata, che eri uguale a tutte le altre ma la verità è che non lo sei mai stata, non tu, Margaret Beaufort non è uguale a nessuno, il futuro delle altre donne viene forgiato da altri, tu il tuo te lo sei forgiato da sola.  
Il secondo matrimonio è stato un messaggio era comunicare che accettavi il compromesso, che volevi essere dimenticata e che non eri pericolosa, come potevi senza tuo figlio con Jasper … Jasper lontano. Era buono tuo marito,un buon marito ma debole … sempre spaventato, più preoccupato di piacere al re e alla sgualdrina Woodville che impegnato ad aiutarti e a supportarti, quanta umiliazione durante gli anni di matrimonio, con Jasper non sarebbe mai capitato, con Jasper Tudor sarebbe stato tutto diverso.  
E il tuo terzo matrimonio … un accordo, nient’altro, tu lo sai, lui lo sa, che gli altri credano che sia un matrimonio come gli altri, tu e lui sapete qual è il messaggio nascosto dietro il velo: un accordo, economico politico e tanto altro ma solo un accordo per tutti e due. Avresti potuto avere anche un matrimonio d’amore, con Jasper, in Bretagna, felici e insieme, poveri ma inseparabili e con tuo figlio ma i sogni sono solo sogni e non era quello il tuo destino, era un altro, tutto quello che ti è accaduto ti ha condotto fin lì, tutto. La guerra appena passata lo ha dimostrato, ora sei la madre del re, seconda solo alla regina ma tutti a corte sanno che la vera donna dietro il trono sei tu e puoi firmarti finalmente come hai sempre desiderato fare, com’eri nata per fare, _Margaret R,_ _Margaret Regina_.  


  
Il tuo primo matrimonio è stato con quello che hai sempre considerato un nemico, qualcuno che tuo padre aveva combattuto ma lui aveva deciso che il nemico di ieri era l’alleato di oggi e tu hai sempre adorato tuo padre.  
Il tuo rapporto con Edward è stato simile a una guerra, una guerra che hai dovuto combattere da sola, contro di lui e contro sua madre. Ti hanno abbandonata tutti, persino tuo padre ad un certo punto, tu da sola contro coloro che ti avevano insegnata a temere, la messaggera del perdono, per aiutare la cattiva regina a perdonarvi e per renderti una regina. La moglie di un uomo che venera sua madre e che credeva di poter vincere una guerra semplicemente apparendo, solo tuo padre poteva fare una cosa del genere, e a lui riusciva, tuo padre era Richard Neville conte di Warwick, l’uomo più potente d’Inghilterra, quasi più del re.  
E poi è stata la fine, o almeno così credevi ma se c’è una cosa in cui sei brava è sicuramente non farti abbattere, sei al figlia del Creatore di Re, non di un nobile qualsiasi, dietro di te c’è tutto il Nord, un tuo segno e si solleverebbero per te, per i tuoi diritti, tu lo sapevi e lo sapeva anche Richard.  
Era un accordo, un messaggio, perché il re perdonasse te, Isabel e anche la memoria di tuo padre, l’hai fatto per lui, inoltre Richard … sei sempre stata attratta da li, così facendo hai unito la tua inclinazione per lui con il tuo scopo, tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te, ti ha sempre preferito ad Isabel, lo hai sempre saputo.  
Hai dovuto fare tutto di nascosto, entrambi i tuoi matrimoni sono stati segreti e inaspettati ma ne è valsa la pena questa volta, specialmente nel momento in cui ti posano la corona sulla testa, la piccola Neville, la piccola della famiglia, sposata con l’ultimo dei figli di York ora è regina d’Inghilterra, se solo lui fosse qui per vederti, sei il suo messaggio, migliore di ogni altro, più potente di ogni altro, tu sei riuscita dove tutti gli altri candidati di tuo padre hanno fallito, sei stanca ma è a causa della cerimonia ti ripeti, questo è il tuo giorno, il giorno dei Neville … è questo il messaggio che dai all’Inghilterra: i Neville sono tornati, tornati per restare.


End file.
